


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by flyppa



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: Modern AUChristmas gift fic for Hinotoriii featuring her Inquisitor, Oscar Trevelyan.After the hospital that Oscar works at can't afford to give the children's ward the best Christmas possible, some of his friends chip in to help.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> It was a bit touch and go as to whether I would actually have this posted tonight, but I've managed to do it! It's short and sweet and probably not as coherent as I would have liked it to be, but it's one of the first things that I've worked on in ageeeeeeees!!!
> 
> It's mostly proofread, but I'm pretty much propping up my eyelids with matchsticks, so I apologise for any mistakes!

It had been just over two hours ago when Oscar had staggered into his and Varric’s flat after a twelve hour shift and had blown up at the dwarf about what the hospital had done  _ now _ . Due to budget cuts, there had only been a little bit of money left to buy presents for the children on the paediatric inpatients ward, which meant that some of them would miss out -- and the awful reality was that for some of them, it might be their last Christmas.

Varric had closed his laptop, wearing a pensive expression, and had then called up Ellana, telling her about the situation. Although Oscar hadn’t been able to make out the whole of the conversation, he had heard a few rather loud swear words, Ellana being told off by Zevran for scaring the customers, and then Ellana had demanded that Oscar and Varric come down to the bar ASAP so that she could put her plan into action.

Once Oscar had quickly showered and changed out of his scrubs, he and Varric had headed to the bar and discovered Ellana chopping up a bed sheet with a pair of scissors, wearing what looked to be a Christmas elf costume.

“About to play the race card?” Varric asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Hey, I’m proud that my people are associated with Christmas.” Ellana retorted. “Oscar, I need you to write ‘hospital fundraiser’ on each of these bits of fabric, alright?”

Oscar nodded in agreement -- sometimes it was just easier to agree. “Are those your bed sheets?”

“Have no fear, they’re clean.” Ellana said, before she turned her attention to Varric. “And you, smart guy, are coming upstairs with me.”

“I don’t think Cullen’s going to be too happy about that.” Varric teased.

“It’s fine,” Ellana responded, winking at Varric. “You’re on my list of exceptions.”

Oscar grinning at Ellana. “It’s the chest hair, isn’t it?”

“Can’t get enough.” Ellana deadpanned, before pointing to Varric and Oscar in turn. “You, upstairs with me. You, get creative. Marker pens are behind the bar.”

It wasn’t long before Varric and Ellana returned, the elven woman still in her festive costume, and Varric now dressed as Santa Claus. It freaked Oscar out a little, that Ellana had the costume stashed somewhere, and that it seemed to be in Varric’s exact size. Maker only knew where she kept it and  _ why _ she had it.

“Y’know, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you with a beard.” Oscar stated.

“Yeah, and it’s itchy as hell.” Varric grumbled, as he pulled himself up onto a barstool.

“It’s for the kids, Varric.” Ellana reminded the dwarf in a sing-song voice as she stepped behind the bar and started pouring a rather large drink each for Oscar and Varric.

***

One of Oscar’s huge, badly made banners hanging across the length of the bar, the other hanging above the door outside, hoping to lure people in off the street. Considering that Oscar had made them in about fifteen minutes, he was honestly quite proud of his work -- it didn’t actually look too bad, despite all of his friends making fun of his childlike writing. Oscar could take the banter though, seeing as it was for a good cause.

Oscar didn’t think he had ever seen the bar so full, but that was likely to be because Ellana had demanded that everyone pull their phones out and text at least five of their friends to come down and drink -- and more importantly, donate to the spontaneous fundraiser for the children’s ward. Ellana had even gone so far as to have Iron Bull barricade the doors and announce that no-one was leaving until the three Christmas stockings that were being passed around the venue had been completely filled up -- whether it was spare change or a wad of cash, any donation was appreciated.

Oscar caught sight of Dorian squeezing his way through the crowd, and waved to get the other man’s attention. Dorian looked a little as though he had mummified himself in knitwear before making his way to the bar -- but Dorian had never been one for cold weather, and God forbid any kind of precipitation fall from the sky.

“The trains are absolute bloody murder.” Dorian said, sliding into the space beside Oscar at the bar and pressing a kiss to the other man’s cheek with his frozen lips. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, you haven’t missed much.” Oscar said, smiling at Dorian. “Just Ellana shaking everyone down for their spare change.”

“No different to normal then,” Dorian replied, unwinding his scarf from around his neck, to reveal another scarf.

Oscar raised his eyebrows at the second scarf, but said nothing, seeing as he knew how much Dorian hated the cold, and often found his boyfriend bundled up in knitwear at this time of year. “Well, she isn’t usually dressed as one of Santa’s helpers when she does it.”

“It’s a little scary how much she loves Christmas, isn’t it?” Dorian asked, unwrapping his second scarf… and there, underneath the second scarf, was a third.

“What --” Oscar started to say, raising his eyebrows at the number of scarves. “Is that the last one?”

Dorian looked down at the scarf that he was holding in his hands, and then back up at Oscar. “I thought you liked the idea of me taking off multiple scarves.”

“ _ Silk _ scarves. They were silk scarves you talked about before.” Oscar responded. “Not Josephine’s homemade scarves.”

“I like to keep warm.” Dorian insisted, taking off the third and final scarf, before he hung them all over the back of his barstool. “Sometimes you can still feel the chill if you’ve only got one on.”

Ellana appeared in front of Dorian and Oscar, holding a glass of mulled wine in one hand and a Christmas stocking stuffed with cash in the other. As Dorian went to reach for the mulled wine, she moved the glass out of his reach and shoved the stocking into his personal space. “You know what takes the chill off? Good deeds and mulled wine.”

“You just took the alcohol away from me.” Dorian pointed out.

“Yes, because you haven’t done your good deed yet.” Ellana said, pushing the stocking towards his face. “Money before booze.”

Oscar leant closed to Dorian and held his hand up to the other man’s ear for an exaggerated stage whisper. “She’s finally learning.”

Dorian snorted in amusement as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out a couple of notes, stuffing them into the stocking that Ellana had shoved into his face.

“Yeah, no thanks to you two.” Ellana responded, exchanging the stocking for the glass of mulled wine, which she held out for Dorian to accept. “I was hoping that Stephen was going to come back again and pay off your obnoxiously large tab.”

“That’s because you fancy him.”

“Who doesn’t?” Ellana asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m telling Cullen.” Oscar stated.

“Too late, he already knows.”

Ellana’s attention finally drifted to the other patrons in her bar, focusing on persuading them to give more money for the cause, leaving Oscar and Dorian sat at the bar alone -- not that they were too alone, considering the vast number of people who had squeezed into the tiny bar that night.

“In your text you said that Varric was dressed as Santa,” Dorian reminded Oscar. “This is something that I need to see. And photograph, if possible, to be used as blackmail.”

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to blackmail him, he’s loving it. In fact, he was the one that picked up the phone and dialled Ellana.” Oscar said, smiling. “I don’t think he’s wearing the beard anymore though -- said something about it being itchy and then threw it at Bull.”

Dorian snorted in amusement, sipping his mulled wine. “The only dwarf to care about such a thing.”

“What can I say?” Oscar asked. “Varric’s one of a kind.”

***

If there was a chart of some kind to measure festive cheer, it would be off the scale at the hospital. The spontaneous fundraiser at the bar had raised enough money to buy presents --  _ good _ presents -- for all the children who were on the ward. There had been a small amount of money left over, which Zevran and Ellana matched with some of the money from the bar so that they could go out and buy a load of festive food for the workers at the hospital, seeing as they would be spending Christmas away from their families too.

At that moment in time, Oscar was loading up a paper plate with a selection of Christmas themed cupcakes, donated from his cousin’s bakery. It was Christmas. There was no way that he was going to eat proper food. He made his way over to where Varric was sat on a chair in the corner, still dressed as Father Christmas, though the beard was now absent. Ellana had gone home about half an hour ago, walking out of the hospital hand-in-hand with Cullen, still dressed as one of Santa’s little helpers. Oscar hoped that they had a good Christmas, seeing as Cullen had spent half of it working at the hospital.

“You guys did a good thing,” Oscar said. “Thank you.”

Varric took one of the Santa cupcakes from Oscar’s plate and started to peel off the festive case. “Hey, all I did was pick up the phone and make Ellana mad enough to do something. You know what she’s like when it comes to Christmas and kids. Sick kids with crap presents was a lethal combination for her.”

“She might have done all the planning, but you’re the one who wore a beard.” Oscar said, grinning at Varric. “Where did she even get that costume from anyway? It can’t be from last year because she made Bull dress as Santa then... and there’s no way that would fit him.”

“Sometimes I prefer not to ask.”

Oscar nodded in agreement. “Probably safer that way. You want a ride back home? I get off shift in about half an hour.”

“Sure.” Varric said, placing his cupcake back on Oscar’s plate before picking up the fake beard again. “Might as well go and work that Christmas magic for some extra time -- save my cake for later, alright?”

“I’ve been on shift for fourteen hours,” Oscar reminded Varric. “I make no guarantees when it comes to food.”


End file.
